The present invention relates to a semiconductor a.c. power controller and more particularly to such a controller providing integral cycle energization of a load from an a.c. supply line.
Various integral cycle semiconductor power controllers have been devised heretofore. Representative examples are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,495,098 and 3,727,080. Objects of the present invention are to provide a controller of improved sensitivity, stability and reliability, particularly in terms of always providing integral cycle rather than half-cycle energization; to provide a power controller which itself dissipates very little power; and to provide such a power controller which is of relatively simple and inexpensive construction. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.